A Sickening Feeling
by PinkDragonStrike
Summary: Naraku is dead but the brothers still have a rift between them. When Sesshoumaru experiences a lapse in immunity, Inuyasha is the only one who can help him find the cure. Brotherly fic,non yaoi. Enjoy!
1. Why

**A Sickening Feeling**

I don't own Inuyasha :(

Naraku is dead but the brothers still have a rift between them. When Sesshoumaru experiences a lapse in immunity, Inuyasha is the only one who can help him find the cure. Brotherly fic.

At first I was going to make this a serious fic but I realized that it just wasn't going to work without some humor b/c I started laughing at how embarrassed I was writing some of this. It is about Sesshoumaru getting sick, after all, so he is probably a mixture of IC and OOC. Feel free to lol on his behalf. You can expect Inuyasha to be himself though. I usually update fairly quickly because I'm already ahead with chapters, I just have to edit them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Chapter 1 - Why**

Since Naraku's demise Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had not become brothers but they were closer than they had been before Naraku. From time to time, though it was never a spoken deal, Inuyasha would randomly show up when Sesshoumaru scouted near the village. Sometimes Inuyasha would simply watch from a nearby tree while others he would join his brother. Jaken was never present. He was always told to stay behind or sent off on some random mission. Inuyasha believed that his brother silently understood the visits and didn't wish for them to be interrupted by the imp's mouth. To Inuyasha, the hardest part about the visits was not being around his brother but simply getting a conversation started. Sesshoumaru was never quick to start the conversation, it was always left up to Inuyasha to make use of the time wisely. Even when he managed to get Sesshoumaru to talk the elder was always quick and to the point with answers.

Inuyasha felt that it was time that they got beyond the barriers that had kept them apart for so long. Sesshoumaru now had Bakusaiga so he wasn't obsessed with Tetsusaiga anymore. Rin had managed to partially melt the ice cave that had surrounded his heart but Inuyasha still longed for the brother that he had missed. Why couldn't Sesshoumaru just talk to him like a normal person? Even Miroku and Koga acted more like brothers than Sesshoumaru did, so what was it that kept his brother so distant now? Did Sesshoumaru still blame him for their father's death? Surely, he had proved himself worthy of their father's blood. The question remained as to why he and his brother were still so far apart.

"Sesshoumaru…", Inuyasha started

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to listen as they continued to walk.

Inuyasha struggled to piece together the question, despite the fact that he had it so clearly prepared in his head.

"…things have changed since we destroyed Naraku, right?"

"What things do you refer to Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"…well, you know, Rin being left in the village, both of us surpassing father…us?"

Sesshoumaru stopped to ponder Inuyasha's statement. The little brother was correct but had they really changed so much? Maybe it was not so much that he had changed but had learned to become more tolerant of Inuyasha's presence. That was it.

"Yes, in some ways, things have changed." Sesshoumaru replied as he continued walking.

"If things have changed, why is there still a rift between us? Why are you still so guarded around me?" Inuyasha managed to get out what he wanted to ask this time.

Sesshoumaru again stopped. He hadn't anticipated these questions. For all he knew, the way they were now should have been perfectly fine. However, Inuyasha hoped for more so he pushed for more. That was the way the little brother had always been. It was the human side of him that made him yearn for the acceptance and affection of others. Could he truly blame him? Could he lie to the little brother about there no longer being a rift when there truly was one still there? Truth be told, he was still guarded. Why? He wasn't sure. Despite the fact that both his mother and father showed more emotion than he did, he always found it a difficult subject. He didn't understand it and it wasn't something he worked to understand either.

He turned his head to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, some things cannot be so easily forgotten. Things change because they are meant to, not simply because you want them to."

Inuyasha furrowed his brow.

"So, you do still hold father's death against me and the fact that I am a half demon?" the anger in Inuyasha's face was beginning to show.

'So that was it.' Sesshoumaru thought. That was the reason why he and Inuyasha were still not what brothers were "supposed" to be. Deep down, despite the fact that he had surpassed his father, memories continued to replay. He had admired their father. Inuyasha never knew how badly he hurt when their father died. For Sesshoumaru, seeing Inuyasha was a constant reminder of the loss and the reason for it. The simple fact that Inuyasha was a half demon was less of an issue but it was still enough to add fuel to the flame.

Sesshoumaru turned his head from Inuyasha's gaze. "If you're asking me to deny it, I won't."

Inuyasha nodded his head in somewhat disbelief.

"…huh…you just can't let it go can you? After everything we've been through, you still blame me for something I don't even remember. You have control over change if you want it bad enough. Obviously, you don't." With that Inuyasha bound off of the path and into the trees, leaving Sesshoumaru to think about what he said.

'You're wrong Inuyasha, I don't know **how** to let it go. How am I supposed to want something that I know nothing about?*'

…

"I see what you mean Myoga", the female demon said. "Although, I do find that the fault still lies with Sesshoumaru, it is making Inuyasha unhappy as well. I don't understand why he's still blaming Inuyasha for their father's death. Their father made a decision of his own will.

"That is precisely it lady Mitchiko. I'm afraid that the swords could not bring the brothers much closer than they are now. What do you propose we do?" Myoga asked.

_Mitchiko was the only demon that Myoga could think of who held power enough to cast spells on high ranking demons. She was also a cousin of Inutaisho who was very wise and was often called on for battle purposes. It was she who had given Inutaisho the power to seal enemies with his fangs. __Mitchiko was not only helpful for battles but had been present early on in both Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's lives when they were first born. She was their caretaker along with their mothers and had promised Inutaisho that she would see to it that his sons accomplished a bond of brotherhood if they hadn't once training their swords was complete. __She was not purely a dog demon. She was a mixture of wolf and dog but had been accepted as a high lady for her power__ The things that spoke her mixture were the eyes which were blue and the hair which held random light streaks of gray. Her hair, for the most part, was still silver and she wore it straight except for the braids that hung down on each side of her face. The pale blue kimono that she wore was decorated with several, small, white shooting stars on the sleeves and at the bottom. A dark blue bow tied to the back at the waist completed the outfit.  
_

"Give me time to think on it Myoga. If nothing physical will bring the brothers closer then something else must be done. Inutaisho trusted that I would hold true to my word though I'm guessing that even he had not anticipated Sesshoumaru's attachment to his death in such a way. I am responsible for their happiness, so the job remains incomplete. One is not happy without the other, and the other will not be happy until he can let go of the past. The only thing that I can think of is forcing the brothers to journey together in order to make them find an answer."

"An answer to what my lady?" Myoga asked

"Sesshoumaru has never been one to express his feelings. His pride gets in the way. Though pride is a wonderful thing to have, it can also get you killed. Inuyasha needs to understand why Sesshoumaru cannot let their father's death go and Sesshoumaru has to feel vulnerable in order for them to accomplish anything. In order to do that, Sesshoumaru will experience something that most demons never experience in their lifetime, lapsed immunity. No one but Inuyasha will be able to help him find the answer to the cure."

"But, my lady, how will that help lord Sesshoumaru let go of his father's death and quit blaming Inuyasha?"

"You will see dear friend. First, we will need to get the brothers together again. The spell only works if they are near each other. Inuyasha will not be completely immune to the spell because he carries demon blood, but as for Sesshoumaru, the spell should have full effect. The heritage which Sesshoumaru is so proud of will be his enemy this time." Mitchiko replied as she smirked at the thought of her plan.

"My lady, how long will the spell last?"

"That depends, Myoga. It can last as long as it takes for them to find the answer. Depending on how sick Sesshoumaru allows himself to get before giving in to Inuyasha, is up to him. Don't worry though, the spell won't kill him, neither of the brothers will know that though!"

* * *

* Sesshoumaru's referring to not understanding how to show emotion. Just in case that was fuzzy :)

So what do you think so far? Continue?

If so, preview for Chapter 2 - Spell: Mitchiko puts her plan into action. "I think, we're sick." "I can't get sick, Inuyasha."

Please leave a review! Thanks


	2. Spell

**Chapter 2 - Spell**

**Many thanks to those who reviewed**

_I don't own Inuyasha :(_

Inuyasha watched the sun rise as he sat in a tree over looking the village. It only reminded him that Kagome was gone. Things had been fairly quiet since she left. Frankly he was bored. From time to time he would accompany Miroku on his exorcisms but he grew tired of that as well. There was simply nothing to do. Despite the fact that he hated Naraku , the idiot had given them an adventure of a lifetime. Things were interesting back then however, there were no foes strong enough to challenge he or his brother now.

"Master Inuyasha", Myoga called as he bound onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Myoga, what are you doing here?"

"Master, there is something that I must show you, quickly." Inuyasha was more than ready for something interesting but he wanted to know what it was first. "Like what?" Myoga started to sweat, he hadn't thought that far ahead. "There is a powerful demon, threatening to…destroy this village. She says that she seeks revenge against the dog demons. I fear that she is most powerful as she fought your father."

"Most powerful, huh." Inuyasha stated out loud. "We'll just have to see about that. Show me the way Myoga."

Even though Myoga had given Inuyasha some of the information about the demon, he was a bit suspicious. What kind of threat was this exactly? He realized too, that he was moving in the direction that he had left Sesshoumaru only the day before. He could smell another demon close by but Sesshoumaru's scent was getting stronger too. Wherever they were headed this demon wanted both of them involved.

…

Mitchiko had an idea of what Myoga would tell Inuyasha but just in case she felt that she should use a spell to transform herself. She couldn't run the risk of Sesshoumaru recognizing her either. She needed something that would cover her scent. A full wolf demon would have to suffice. She knew that she would have to do some fancy dodging if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were to both attack her. Hopefully she could get the spell out before any of that happened. She could feel Inuyasha getting closer so she knew she would have to move quickly to get to Sesshoumaru. It was time to get the brothers back together.

…

Sesshoumaru picked up the scent of a demon approaching as well as his brother. Something was going on. Turning to head toward the scent he didn't have to go far before he entered a clearing where a female wolf demon stood. She almost seemed as if she were waiting for him to show up. Not a second later did Inuyasha jump out of the trees. Whatever was going on, Sesshoumaru knew was a trap and he didn't like it.

'So both brothers have arrived, perfect. I just need them a little closer.' "What do you want with us?" Inuyasha yelled to her.

Mitchiko smirked, "Only a bond," she replied smiling. Mitchiko unleashed an energy attack at Inuyasha, who jumped to the side and out of the way. Noticing that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were both in the midst of drawing their swords, she knew something had to be done quickly or she would be killed. She unleashed a spell to cause many illusions of herself which encircled the brothers. In order for the spell to work they had to be fairly close. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both took a step backward before attacking. Mitchiko knew this was her chance. Right at their step she held her hands out with fingers wide spread. As she began the chant the brothers found themselves unable to move. Blue and red light waves swirled around them.

"What the hell", Inuyasha spoke. "tch" was all Sesshoumaru managed. Obviously whatever the spell was it was focusing on him. Sesshoumaru could only slightly hear the words as he and Inuyasha began to lose consciousness.

_Mukatsuku, Mitoru, Enro, Issho, Mitsukeru, Iyasu_

_Mukatsuku, Mitoru, Enro, Issho, Mitsukeru, Iyasu_

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, your journey begins now. The cure is within the toruko stone at Tankyuu mountain. Only you can see it."

…

As the light disappeared Inuyasha shifted and opened his eyes. "Cure, stone…" he cut himself off with a sneeze. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and vision. All he could remember was that he was running through the forest and that he and Sesshoumaru passed out. 'Sesshoumaru' he thought as he looked at his brother, who was still out. Sitting for a few minutes he tried to remember what happened but he couldn't.

Sesshoumaru felt his consciousness return but something wasn't right. As he shifted to move, his body ached. He'd never felt this weak before. Slowly he opened his eyes, trying to search for something familiar. He couldn't remember anything from earlier that day. Only a few words came to mind about a journey and a mountain. He knew Inuyasha was there through smell but that wasn't as good as it was supposed to be. He sat up but he regretted that he had done it so quickly. Things were spinning that should have been stationary.

"What happened to us?" Inuyasha asked, noticing his brother sit up.

"I don't…" Sesshoumaru noticed that his throat was scratchy then started to cough. 'What the hell…', he thought. 'since when do I cough?'

Inuyasha was just as thrown off at the sound. 'Are we…sick?'.

"Inuyasha, do you remember anything?" Sesshoumaru forced out.

"Only…achoo…something about a journey beginning and the mention of a…ah kkkk… toruko stone at some mountain." Inuyasha sniffed

"hn…Tankyuu mountain…I remember the same thing." Sesshoumaru managed to get out before he started to cough again.

"So, whatever happened to us will be undone if we find this stone? Tankyuu mountain is a hell of a long way from here. It would take days to get there." Inuyasha stated.

Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha was right. Getting to the mountain was going to take a while. Not to mention, with the way he was feeling, it was bound to take even longer. But then again, they didn't really have a choice. "Let's go". He said as he stood, trying to make sure that he had his balance.

"Right", Inuyasha agreed.

…

Once again, they walked in silence only broken by a cough or a sneeze with Inuyasha sniffling. Even though Inuyasha was noisier, Sesshoumaru was in pain. They had walked almost all day before Inuyasha broke the silence.

"I think we're sick."

"Sick?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're both coughing and sneezing. Whatever happened to us made us sick."

Sesshoumaru didn't even want to entertain the thought. Illness was not something he was susceptible to.

"Inuyasha, I can't get sick."

"Suit yourself, but we're sick."

Sesshoumaru would've huffed if he hadn't started coughing again. His throat felt like it was on fire. Inuyasha sneezed again and rubbed his nose which was turning red.

Inuyasha noticed his brother slow down. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru to drop pace. Though Sesshoumaru would never admit it, his actions and even his expression were beginning to tell on him. The daiyoukai was starting to struggle.

At that moment two rock youkai jumped out to attack the duo. Both brothers were at the ready. Not wanting to play around, Inuyasha used the wind scar as Sesshoumaru attacked with Bakusaiga. Though the youkai were dealt quick deaths the bodies held miasma which spilled over the brothers before they could move out of the way. Choking, both jumped out of the miasma. For Sesshoumaru, the miasma should have never effected him but it did. Inuyasha recovered after a few coughs and sneezes but he noticed that Sesshoumaru was a different story.

"You…ok?" Inuyasha tried to ask without sounding too worried.

After sitting for a moment and allowing the coughing to subside Sesshoumaru got to his feet, "I'm fine."

The pair was again walking but Inuyasha could tell his brother was lying. Sesshoumaru was having trouble shaking the miasma. Things were starting to spin again for the elder. He couldn't quite pin it but he thought his insides were doing flips. This could not be normal. The smell from the miasma was sickening. He and Inuyasha both carried the scent so there was no getting away from it right now. Sesshoumaru came to an abrupt stop. Inuyasha stopped and looked at his brother. He knew that look of distress all too well. Even Sesshoumaru couldn't hide this.

"You're gonna throw up. If you fight it, it makes it worse. Just don't bring it over here." Inuyasha simply stated.

Sesshoumaru was in no mood to argue it, but he didn't believe it either. There was no way that was going to happen. He was a full demon. He swallowed and took a step forward but nausea reared it's ugly head again.

Inuyasha was guessing that either Sesshoumaru had never had to deal with this or he had not had this happen in a really long time. He guessed the former the way his brother was acting.

"Go over to that rock and lean over it."

Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a glare. Inuyasha spoke again, "Look, I know what's gonna happen. It's happened to me before."

"I am not going to…" Sesshoumaru was cut off by a gag.

This time Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and put his hands in his sleeves.

Sneering, Sesshoumaru walked off of the path. But he couldn't deny that the waves were not getting any better.

Inuyasha leaned his back against a nearby tree and began the countdown. "10, 9, 8, sev...", he hadn't made it completely through 7 before he saw Sesshoumaru kneel and his back take on that infamous arch. If Inuyasha hadn't known any better he would have thought his brother was dying the way he was retching and swearing.

He knew the feeling so he decided not to rub it in this time. Embarrassment was enough to humble the older brother. 'Better find a stream', he thought, as he left his brother to recuperate over the rock.

Sesshoumaru was in disbelief as his stomach calmed. Nothing like this had ever happened before. It was true, he was sick!

…

Inuyasha returned with the bamboo canteen of water. "Here", he spoke as he gave the canteen to Sesshoumaru. At that point Sesshoumaru wasn't too keen on swallowing anything but he drank some anyway. Inuyasha sat down beside him.

"So, you still don't remember anything?" Inuyasha was attempting to get his brother's mind off the embarrassment.

"No…but, if we're both sick, why weren't you effected by the miasma the same way?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, then shook his head. His brother had a point. He should have been worse off than Sesshoumaru. Whatever, had happened, the target must have been Sesshoumaru. But, if that were true why wasn't Sesshoumaru targeted alone?

* * *

These are via a translation site, I am not fluent in Japanese. Mukatsuku (to feel sick), Mitoru (to care for the sick), Enro (journey), Issho (together), Mitsukeru (to find out), Iyasu (to cure)...Toruko (turquoise) stone, Tankyuu (Quest) mountain

Ok, so there's chapter 2. {Takes hand away from face}

Preview Chapter 3: Fever - "You may be shaking, but you're burning up."

Quick note: The genre will probably gradually shift from general/humor to more general. I'm further along than what you're reading so it's a mini heads up. I just didn't want anybody to expect total humor or total seriousness throughout this entire fic. Please continue to read though. You'll understand what I mean as you get further along.

Please Review away :) Thank you


	3. Fever

**Chapter 3 - Fever**

I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks again for the reviews everyone :)

The brothers had been walking for two days straight. The mountain was still not in sight and Sesshoumaru was getting worse. Inuyasha mentally noted that his brother looked like pure hell but he didn't tell him that. Inuyasha was still the same as he had been the first day they started this journey.

It was time that they settle down for the night. Sesshoumaru's body was beginning to give out and he was sure that if he kept walking he would collapse. Inuyasha was already well aware of this. He could tell that his brother had had it and was in no condition to keep going. Inuyasha's sneezing had subsided. He still couldn't figure out why he only seemed to have allergies while Sesshoumaru looked like he was suffering something worse than the flu.

"Hey Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha called to his brother. When he received no response he turned to find his brother already sitting with his eyes closed and his back against a tree. He watched his brother, not quite sure what to make of the whole situation. Sesshoumaru had never been this vulnerable before but he could tell his brother was trying to mask it. Sesshoumaru was surely sicker than he led on but it wasn't like he wanted to push the issue.

"I'll be back, I'm going to find us something to eat."

Sesshoumaru groaned, then shifted uncomfortably, "Don't bother". Inuyasha knew that statement was coming.

"Well, either way, I gotta eat. I'll be back."

Inuyasha managed to catch a rabbit, which he cooked and ate rather quickly. He was worried about Sesshoumaru but he didn't want to eat in front of him either. When he returned to the clearing Sesshoumaru seemed to be sleeping but when he looked closer he could tell he was shaking. The daiyoukai was doing everything in his power to keep his body calm but there wasn't much he could do. Inuyasha squatted down in front of him. Noticing that Inuyasha was so close, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes in what was supposed to be a glare but that didn't come out right. He was simply to sick to get his eyes to look anything other than tired. When Inuyasha placed his hand under the bangs against his forehead, Sesshoumaru was hell bent on protesting so he turned his head but Inuyasha just followed it. At that point, he gave Inuyasha a low warning growl, but Inuyasha ignored it.

"You may be shaking but you're burning up." Inuyasha said as he moved his hand away. "What?" was all Sesshoumaru could get out. "Yeah, it happens when you have a fever. Your body's just trying to fight whatever made you sick."

Inuyasha sat down beside his brother and helped him turn so that their backs were against each other. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, he actually started to feel better. The warmth from Inuyasha kept his body from shaking. For a while, they sat like that, not saying a word. For the first time, Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"How do you know about this?"

"I'm half human remember. I'm susceptible to illness so I've experienced what you're experiencing now. I don't get it as often as humans do, but it happens every few decades or so."

"Hmph, it figures, this has got to be a spell then. What it's purpose is, I'm unsure." Sesshoumaru stated.

"A spell?" Thinking about that Inuyasha also thought about the arrogant way his brother had stated what he said.

"It figures, huh, they must have really wanted you to suffer." Inuyasha responded. He felt Sesshoumaru's weight shift and push against his back. Inuyasha knew that if he had been sitting in front of Sesshoumaru he would have received a glare but this time Inuyasha had the advantage as he pushed back. That is until Sesshoumaru shifted completely to the side and allowed Inuyasha to hit the ground.

Inuyasha jumped up, "Fine, be that way. You're just gonna freeze to death."

"Tch." was all Inuyasha heard.

Inuyasha walked to an opposite tree. "You'll get cold again, but I ain't comin' back".

Sesshoumaru simply turned to sleep as Inuyasha glared at his brother then did the same. About half the night had passed before Inuyasha was woken up by Sesshoumaru coughing and again shivering. Inuyasha almost felt sorry for him but remembered the conversation before they had fallen asleep. He wasn't going to move. Inuyasha sneezed a few times then sniffled. Boy, if Naraku could see them now. Inuyasha turned to his other side and opened one eye to see his brother still struggling. 'dumb ass, he'll sit over there all night and freeze to death', he thought, but he stayed true to his word. Refusing to go over, he closed his eye, shook his head, and focused on sleep.

Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out why his body had yet to switch back to being hot. Since Inuyasha had retreated to the opposite tree he had been cold and it was only getting worse. Cracking his eyes, to look at his brother, he knew that Inuyasha wasn't asleep. He had just heard him sneezing a moment ago. The half demon was sticking to what he had said and was not moving. Silently, Sesshoumaru was hoping that the human side of Inuyasha would give in because he surely wasn't going to go over there. Again he felt a wave of shivers and of all things the wind had to pick up at that moment. He shifted mokomoko but that still wasn't helping. He was not going to allow the little brother the satisfaction of being right again. There was no way he was going to eat those words. But how long could he sit there shivering and coughing? Again he looked over at Inuyasha, who seemed to be quite comfortable. He, on the other hand, was cold and envious. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Just as Inuyasha was about to fall into a deep sleep he felt his brother's back against his. Inuyasha wasn't going to let this one go, "payback's a bitch ain't it?" "Shut…up." Sesshoumaru responded through shivers. Inuyasha snickered as he felt his brother's body calm. He could now sleep without worry.

* * *

This chapter is short but I didn't feel like anything else fit right in this chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think.

Preview Chapter 4 Remember - 'So the spell was meant for them to be closer?' "Ridiculus"


	4. Remember

**Chapter 4 - Remember**

I don't own Inuyasha

Morning came quicker than Sesshoumaru wanted it to. He hadn't wished the sun away since he was a child but this was an exception. He was not up for the long walk and Inuyasha was crazy if he thought they were going to run, jump, fly, or otherwise. At that moment Inuyasha moved to get up. 'Damn'.

Standing, Inuyasha stretched. Usually Sesshoumaru was up before he was but after last night he wasn't surprised. "Are you just gonna lay there like a slug?" Inuyasha joked.

Sesshoumaru turned to look over his shoulder. He was giving it his all to glare, but again, he was just too tired, "Sit down, Inuyasha" he replied as he turned his head back.

At the mention of sit, Inuyasha jerked but quickly remembered this wasn't Kagome.

"No way, look if you're gonna get better, we've gotta move." Sesshoumaru started mentally wishing for death. The half demon was right but he wasn't sure he had the strength to move.

"Why do you care?" Sesshoumaru asked, stalling for time but more irritated at the thought of moving.

"I shouldn't even have to answer that. No matter how badly you've treated me in the past, I've never wanted you to die." Inuyasha responded angrily. "Now get up! I'm not leaving you here!"

'Inuyasha is commanding me?' Sesshoumaru had no choice. He knew Inuyasha was stronger at this point so there was no trying to fight over it. Even shifting forward hurt but miraculously, with the aid of the tree and a few expletives, he made it to his feet. Inuyasha counted four with one repeat and one being in dog youkai language that he had only heard once in his lifetime. And his friends thought he was bad?

Inuyasha knew the trip was still going to take a few days. There had to be something else. 'Sesshoumaru said that it was a spell. Surely whoever placed them under it knew there was no way that Sesshoumaru was going to make it to that mountain with how quickly his condition was going downhill.' Inuyasha thought hard and tried to remember the events that took place before they passed out. Things were starting to come back.

The brothers continued to walk as Inuyasha began to remember what happened.

'I was running through the forest. I came to a clearing and there was a demon there. What else, what else? The spell, she chanted something, but there was something before that. I asked her what she wanted with us…she responded…a bond? When we woke up we were sick. But, she told us where to find a cure. Only we could see it? What does a bond have to do with us being sick and better yet a cure?'

After half a days' walk and thought Inuyasha still couldn't figure out the purpose of the spell. Sesshoumaru was surprised that Inuyasha had been silent most of the day. It wasn't like him. The little brother was usually talkative. Inuyasha hadn't even sneezed. But more importantly, he was losing strength. Walking was no longer an option. He had to stop.

Sesshoumaru promptly detoured to a tree without saying a word. Hopefully, Inuyasha wouldn't realize, for a while, that he wasn't following.

Though Inuyasha had been in thought he was quick to notice Sesshoumaru wasn't behind him.

"Wha…we can't stop now." Inuyasha protested his brother's actions.

'...the hell?…Even I'm not that quick when I'm in thought. Damn his human side.' "Inuyasha…we're stopping", came the disappointed yet collected reply.

"Fine, we'll stop for now." Sesshoumaru's silent prayers had been answered.

Inuyasha sat across from his brother. Somehow he was still stuck on the words bond and cure. He also thought it was interesting that this had happened to them the day after he had become angry with Sesshoumaru about him still blaming him for their father's death. Myoga's words had seemed suspicious too.

'A bond. Sesshoumaru and I are journeying together and it's only something that we can see. So that's it. The spell is meant to bring us closer together?'

Inuyasha looked over at his brother. He didn't know what he was supposed to do but two heads were better than one.

"Sesshoumaru". The daiyoukai tilted his head to let Inuyasha know he was listening. "I remember what happened." Inuyasha now had Sesshoumaru's full attention as he opened his eyes.

As Inuyasha recounted the details, Sesshoumaru listened. 'So the spell was meant for them to be closer?'

"Ridiculous." "What's so ridiculus about it?"

"Inuyasha, if that was what the spell was meant for, what was the purpose of making me sick?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "…I don't know, but if Myoga is tied into this, it can't be someone we don't know, right?"

Sesshoumaru sat up further, regretting that he decided to do so.

"There's only one person that I can think of who is strong enough to place me under a spell. Mitchiko". He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of her earlier.

"Who's Mitchiko?" "It's a long story Inuyasha."

Inuyasha thought for a few minutes (a rarity) before speaking. "Why do you still blame me for father's death?"

Hearing this, Sesshoumaru became irritated and his head started to throb, "Why are you asking this now?"

"Something's gotta give, there's no way we'll make it to that mountain with you in that condition."

Now, almost angry from the throbbing, Sesshoumaru responded,"…and you think that talking about me blaming you for father's death is going to make it better? Now that is ridiculous."

"Why won't you tell me?" Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshoumaru turned and didn't respond. The headache was getting worse and the last thing he wanted to do was talk about their father.

…

"So they have begun. Inuyasha did well to remember my spell. He knows the answer but Sesshoumaru can't see it yet. Keep going Inuyasha, your brother may be stubborn but so are you. You have no reason to give in but he does".

* * *

So there's chapter 4. Just on a side note: My professors tried to kill me this week with exams and I've hit writer's block so hopefully I'll be able to pull myself out of this slump before I finish editing the next few chapters!

Preview CH 5 Revelations: "I admired our father." "What?"


	5. Revelations

**Chapter 5 - Revelations**

I don't own Inuyasha

_Note: The end has a slightly different tone and it sets the mood for the next chapter which is a little sad. Just letting you know as we go along because the genre and I have been throwing punches at each other :P. _

_PS I also have another chapter that was supposed to fit in after this chapter but before six. I cut it out because I thought it would be too light to add between the two chapters. Let me know if you want to read it. If so I'll post it on the end of chapter 6 or as a separate chapter. Happy reading!  
_

Night was beginning to fall and Inuyasha was still angry. 'I can't believe he still won't tell me. His condition has got to be connected to something more than this stupid stone.' When he had put his hand against Sesshoumaru's forehead the shaking had stopped and when he sat against his back his condition got better but when they disagreed or argued things got worse.

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off by his brother's growl. Sesshoumaru's head was killing him. The throbbing was becoming excruciating. 'This has got to end.' Sesshoumaru thought, placing his hand against his head.

Contact wasn't necessarily the bond the spell was referring to and Inuyasha wasn't to crazy about it but it was worth a try, especially if it could get rid of some of the minor stuff.

Inuyasha knew he was putting his life on the line when he suddenly grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist. At that moment he realized that there were thousands of different ways that this could have been done better. The daiyoukai was already angry and in pain and last thing he wanted to be…was touched.

Sesshoumaru asked no questions before his eyes turned red and he lashed out at Inuyasha like a distraught animal. Being weak from illness was forgotten! His head was killing him and all he wanted to do was destroy something to make the pain go away. Since Inuyasha decided to present himself as a target, Sesshoumaru took advantage of the situation. Inuyasha still had a hold of Sesshoumaru's wrist which put them in close proximity. Refusing to let go, Inuyasha managed to escape a few swipes from poisonous claws. He also realized that pain was causing Sesshoumaru to lose it. It reminded him of how he would transform when his life was threatened. Even though Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing, he wasn't all there either. Despite the fact that he was sick Inuyasha knew this had to end, and quick. Otherwise, he was going to get injured. Managing to take hold of the other wrist, Inuyasha rushed forward knowing that it would cause his brother to lose balance and fall backwards. Sesshoumaru realized what was happening but couldn't right himself before his legs failed him and he went down. The decline was awkward since Inuyasha still had his wrists and had managed to stay on his feet.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Sesshoumaru was in a rage. He never imagined Inuyasha would get him down.

"Let go." he snarled

"Not a chance."

Sesshoumaru started to sit up to gain better leverage until Inuyasha pinned him with his foot.

"INUYASHA", the daiyoukai roared, threatening to allow the true beast to escape.

Kneeling, Inuyasha worked to keep his position and grip as his brother struggled. He knew Sesshoumaru would never be able to fully transform in his weakened state but the dog demon was clearly showing through as claws were not Inuyasha's only worry. He knew Sesshoumaru was stubborn and wasn't going to give up until he gave out but he wasn't beyond trying to stop him before that happened.

"Sesshoumaru…damn it…calm down, then tell me if your headache's gone."

Of course it was pointless as Sesshoumaru met that statement with a growl and a snap only inches from Inuyasha's face. He continued to struggle but soon realized that Inuyasha's weight in combination with his own fatigue was taking away his air. Gradually, he surrendered as he tried to slow his breathing. He allowed himself to fully regain control as the red drained from his eyes. Calm now, he could feel the headache leaving. A few moments later, it was completely gone.

"Well?"

"Get off."

Inuyasha removed his foot, allowing his brother to sit up but still wasn't willing to let go.

Sesshoumaru managed to glare.

Mockingly, Inuyasha flattened his ears backward and returned it.

A moment of surprise ran over Sesshoumaru's features, but not willing to admit defeat easily, he regained a scowl, "It's gone."

Inuyasha felt a moment of triumph and smirked as he let his brother go.

"I'm just trying to help you." Inuyasha spoke as he walked away.

…

Night had fallen and the brothers hadn't spoken to each other since the scuffle. The fire that Inuyasha had made, made the only noise that was shared between them.

Sesshoumaru sat motionless for a while, allowing the fire to shape his silhouette. The slight throb around his wrists reminded him that he had indeed lost the battle that day. Looking down, he pulled the sleeve back slightly to reveal the length of the marks on his wrists that Inuyasha had left behind. Normally, they wouldn't have remained this long. He too, now remembered the events leading up to this journey. The spell was meant for them to be closer.

"I admired our father". Sesshoumaru started

"What?" Inuyasha was thrown off.

"You said you wanted to know why I blamed you for father's death."

"Well, yeah."

Allowing the sleeve to fall and cover the marks again, he continued.

"Father was the only person I ever held real emotions toward excluding Rin. Losing him was hard for me. When father gave his life for you and your mother I thought I was angry…but…I was jealous. You and your mother had his heart. Though you have human features from your mother you hold those of father's as well. It is those things that cause me to remember his death. Seeing him in you is the constant reminder of the pain that I felt when I lost him. I never had what you and your mother had, Inuyasha. I was born from purpose...

Sesshoumaru stopped at the thought of finishing. He had never wanted to give Inuyasha the satisfaction of knowing he was jealous. He never wanted Inuyasha to know the true reason behind the coldness and anger.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother was jealous? Of what? Sesshoumaru was the one who had lived the better life. He was the heir, respected for his power as a full demon. He had always assumed that it was just Sesshoumaru's personality to be cold. How was he to know otherwise? He thought about the unfinished statement.

"…I was born from love?" Inuyasha questioned but Sesshoumaru didn't respond. What could he say? He didn't know what kind of relationship Sesshoumaru's mother and their father had. Heirs were, in most cases, born from purpose but that didn't mean that their father didn't love them the same.

"How do you know father didn't love you? He left it with you to gain power because he knew that you could. He had faith in you."

"Faith is different. He was supposed to believe that I would surpass him. I was his heir after all. It wasn't until you and your mother's arrival that I understood what I had missed."

"What about your mother?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to rest his head as he responded, "My mother? Inuyasha you're asking about a woman who's very being defines uncaring. My mother and father were complete opposites but their nobility brought them together. There was no surprise when he brought your mother into the picture."

"Wait, your mother's still alive?" Inuyasha asked surprised

"Yes, but our relationship is not the best. Mitchiko was the one who took care of me when I was younger. I consider her more of a mother than my own."

"Mitchiko? She's the one who created the spell right?"

"Yes. Mitchiko has held many meaningful roles in her lifetime varying from the battlefield to our family. She cared for you as well but had less of a role because your mother was more than capable. That's why you don't remember her."

The conversation ended there. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to his brother. He had no proof of anything and Sesshoumaru was not one to welcome sympathy.

The fire burned it's last bit of light then died leaving the darkness with questions unanswered.

* * *

_I just wanted to say thanks again for the reviews everyone. I meant to post this chapter earlier but I forgot that I hadn't and then life hit me in the face so...anyway! Pumpkinpi, I absolutely died when I read your diagnosis for the brothers a while back, it was simply priceless :)__. _

Preview Ch 6 Dreams: "He made a choice out of love Sesshoumaru. It was his will."


	6. Interlude: Race

_Interlude: _**Race****  
**

**This is a short Interlude… This was the part that I cut and was supposed to go between chapters five and six but the tone wasn't right to me so I left it out. It was a fun idea for a little brotherly bonding! I'm leaving up to you to tie it in if you want to!**

**Warning: Slight OOC**

I don't own Inuyasha**  
**

The morning was welcomed by a light drizzle. Moisture from the leaves woke the brothers from their positions up in a tree. Inuyasha yawned and jumped down to shake off the water. Sesshoumaru coughed then stretched slightly to test his body. Noticing that some of the soreness from the day before was gone, he exited the tree.

Once again the brothers started their trek. 'It's been four days. The mountain should be coming into view soon.' Inuyasha guessed.

Sesshoumaru reflected on the events of the day before. He was starting to regret that he had told Inuyasha as much as he had. He wanted to say that it was a lie, to take it all back. But what was done was done.

…

Mitchiko watched the brothers make their way closer to the mountain. Even though Inuyasha had found out the reason why his brother acted the way he did towards him it wasn't enough. He knew the answer but that hadn't made the brothers any closer. In fact they hadn't said one word to each other all morning. She guessed that Sesshoumaru wasn't to happy about revealing such information and Inuyasha didn't know what to do with it. A little intervention was needed to lighten the mood. Besides if they didn't progress a little faster they'd never see the stone once they got there.

Mitchiko placed herself on a hill overlooking the path of the duo. Hidden by trees and masking her scent, she decided to have a little fun.

…

"Oww…what was that for?" Inuyasha responded, flicking his ear.

Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a look.

"Don't look at me like that. What the hell did you throw a rock at my ear for?"

"Don't be childish Inuyasha". Sesshoumaru responded as he walked past him.

Hearing those words Inuyasha felt an idea pop into his head. 'Childish huh, Sesshoumaru doesn't know the meaning of childish.'

Mitchiko giggled as she put the thought into Inuyasha's head. She didn't have to do much to get the younger brother going.

"I bet you don't even know how to have fun." Inuyasha challenged

"Inuyasha, this is not the time."

"It figures. You're so old, rusty and sick you wouldn't be a challenge." If Inuyasha knew anything about his brother, it was that he never passed up a challenge.

Turning back to Inuyasha, he lifted an eyebrow, "…name it."

"We race. The tree at the top of the hill across the lake is the turn point. Foot to ground contact only. Whoever gets back here first and grabs this stick, wins."

"We're crossing the lake?"

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little water?"

"I needed to know for reference", Sesshoumaru sat on the ground to take off the boots, armor and mokomoko.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha was shocked

"Inuyasha, surely you did not think I was going to keep all of that on in a foot race.

"Fine. I'm calling."

"Inuyasha, you have no sense of honor, I'm calling." The daiyoukai responded

The brother's lined up with feet dug into the wet earth for a good start. "Ready…" Inuyasha sneezed. Sesshoumaru smirked, "Go."

"That's damn dirty Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha yelled out as he took off.

Mitchiko giggled and clapped her hands daintily, "I'm entertained now. I'm not surprised that Sesshoumaru took advantage of Inuyasha's sneeze. He was quite the little cheater when he was younger. Do you care to take a side Myoga?."

"Uhhhhh…Go Master Inuyasha! Go!"

The brothers were even coming up to the lake. Both hit the water at the same time, swimming as if their lives depended on it. Inuyasha came out of the water slightly ahead. Rounding the tree the brothers crossed onto opposite sides nearly crashing into each other in the process. At that point the race turned into a side by side fist fight trying to knock each other off course. Diving back into the water, Inuyasha splashed Sesshoumaru. Of course that was not going to go unpunished. Inuyasha exited the water but was tackled from behind then stepped on. Sesshoumaru could smell victory as he ran to grab the stick up until Inuyasha grabbed his hair and pulled him down backwards. Inuyasha went to run past but was tripped and hit the ground in the process. Both were on the ground but the stick was within an arm's reach. Both shot out to grab it and got opposite ends.

The real struggle ensued as both grabbed the stick with two hands.

Inuyasha stuck his foot against Sesshoumaru's shoulder to push away.

"You cheated. I won"

"I never lose." Sesshoumaru retaliated by bracing his foot directly on Inuyasha's face.

"AAAAH!" Inuyasha was mortified. Only a Shippo move could get this to end.

Inuyasha bit down.

"RAAAH!" Sesshoumaru roared.

Inuyasha took advantage of his brother's pain and shot upward hoping to dislodge the stick. Instead he heard a snap. The stick had broken in half. Both brothers looked at their sticks. Inuyasha sighed as Sesshoumaru looked at the fang marks in his foot. Getting up, he threw his broken half at Inuyasha's head. "IDIOT".

…

"That was delightful. They should do that more often don't you agree Myoga?"

"uhhh…yes, my lady."

* * *

PS: I know you're not supposed to go through water while you're sick, you could catch pneumonia; but they don't know that and Sessh is a full demon so nothing but the spell can effect him right now OR if you do want to somehow tie this into the story itself you can make this the cause of what Sessh starts out not being able to do in chapter 6.


	7. Dreams

**Chapter 6 - Dreams**

I don't own Inuyasha

The days drug on as Sesshoumaru struggled. They should have been at the mountain by now but it wasn't even in sight. It didn't make any sense. They had traveled a total of nine days. From where they started, even with the stops in between, they should have been there in no more than seven days.

Tired of searching for something that wasn't there, the brothers came to a stop. Sesshoumaru had lost his voice two days ago so there was no use in trying to hold a conversation. Yes and no questions were limited due to the daiyoukai's unwillingness to participate in head nodding. Everything seemed to have gone downhill since the conversation a few nights ago. If anything, Inuyasha thought the revelation would have made things better but it didn't.

The only thing they could do was rest and start over again the next day. What they were looking for was obviously being hidden by the spell. Sleep took them as a fog rolled in.

…

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to find himself at his home. He tried to walk forward but something was keeping him from moving. He watched the scene as it played out before him.

He was about seven, as he sat and watched his father complete orders in his study. Sesshoumaru remembered this conversation between he and his father.

"Father…"

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

"…."

His father looked at him when he hesitated to speak.

"…well…do you and mother love me?"

His father was visibly surprised at the question.

"Why do you ask Sesshoumaru?"

"I was with Kai earlier today. His mother told him that she loved him before we left to practice together. When I asked him about it, he just said it meant to care for someone deeply, like your family. Is that true?"

"…Emotions are not something to concern yourself over. Your focus should be on your training."

"…so, you and mom don't…"

"Leave it alone Sesshoumaru."

"…but…"

"Sesshoumaru, I said enough. Now go." he stated flatly.

"Yes father."

Sesshoumaru left the room but couldn't help but think about what Kai had told him. Sitting in a tree, overlooking the castle grounds, he thought about the way his father had reacted. Maybe Kai had lied but that wouldn't make sense. Kai was his friend and he had no reason to lie about it. He had never really known what the word meant other than that it was an emotion because he was never taught it. Emotions were always looked at as a weakness for demons but Kai's definition hadn't sounded so bad. Did that mean that his parents really didn't care for him very much?'

…

Inuyasha turned in his sleep as he dreamed.

The prior one had faded from his brother sitting in a tree, obviously in thought.

He couldn't tell where he was now. A room came into view. His mother was sitting beside a demon who looked similar to Sesshoumaru and himself but there were some differences. This was his father? In his mother's arms was a baby. It was him.

He could begin to make out their words.

"Look at our beautiful child." she smiled

"Yes, he is indeed beautiful, just as beautiful as his mother", he whispered as he gently turned her face toward his.

Izaiyoi smiled as she looked into her mate's eyes.

"Love seems to have overtaken me," he said.

"I love you too, my dearest."

They kissed as the baby in her arms cooed and giggled.

Inuyasha watched his mother and father share the moment but he also noticed that he wasn't the only one watching the scene. He saw a younger Sesshoumaru, around eleven, turn from the doorway. A look of sadness was replaced by confusion and then seemingly frustration and anger.

He tried to say something but couldn't as the scene faded and changed once again.

The rain poured over a burned castle. He remembered that his mother told him that his father had died in order to save them from a burning castle in her prior village. The humans had turned against her for having a child with a demon when she had returned with him to visit with her family. His father had been in battle with Ryuukotsei beforehand.

He watched as Sesshoumaru, only a year or so older than in the last scene, approached the burned castle. Hesitating, he stepped among the wreckage to find any sign of his father. Inuyasha got the sense that Sesshoumaru had searched for a while but obviously the mixture of smoke and the rain washed away the scent.

'Sesshoumaru…he's dead.' Inuyasha thought to himself knowing his brother wouldn't be able to hear him.

Sesshoumaru kneeled, defeated by the fact that he couldn't find him. "Father, why?"

"Sesshoumaru," a soft voice spoke from behind him, "come now, you know he wouldn't want you to grieve over his death in such a way. You are his eldest, his heir. Be strong for him."

Mitchiko kneeled beside him. "Why? He didn't have to die," Sesshoumaru responded, still wrapped in his own thoughts.

Mitchiko hugged him pulling him to her and allowing tears to fall from her eyes as well. "He made a choice out of love Sesshoumaru. It was his will."

…

Again the scene changed as Sesshoumaru turned.

Inuyasha was a child, about four years old. Sitting in front of his mother, he watched her life slip away.

"Momma?"

"Inuyasha, my child…soon I will no longer inhabit this world. You must be strong and live on. Do you remember what I have taught you?"

"Yes momma."

"Leave this place at my passing as I fear for your safety among the humans. Turn to the cover of the trees during the night of the new moon. Do not let anyone know your secret. Be strong and live on. If you must run, then do so. It pains me to say this as well but you must stay away from your brother at all costs. I fear that he will not hesitate to take your life."

Tears stained both their faces as she hugged him tightly. Inuyasha had known for some time now that his mother was ill but that didn't mean that he was ready to part with her. He felt her embrace weaken as she rested. Two days later she passed leaving him alone in the world to fend for himself.

Sesshoumaru watched as his brother cowered amongst the trees, cold and frightened on the nights of the new moon. Demons of all sorts had chased after him but he had alluded them. Small claws and fangs did Inuyasha little good other than catching small meals and climbing. His only defense was to run.

It hadn't been long before he had his first encounter with the little half breed alone. Inuyasha's mother had always been there, using her words and the memory of his father to keep him from attacking them. Now, she wasn't here.

Turning to run Inuyasha wasn't fast enough as he caught him without any trouble. He had grabbed him up by the back of the collar to face down two golden eyes much like his own. Inuyasha struggled against his grip.

"Disgusting, worthless halfbreed. You are an abomination and the shame of my family's name. Die a miserable death among these pitiful creatures. You aren't worth my time." He spoke throwing him down.

Inuyasha had gathered himself up. Running, he looked back at the one that person who was supposed to be his brother. The only person left that he could have considered his family was his biggest foe.

….

For both brothers the night had been filled with dreams of memories from long past. Replaying like nightmares yet serving as insight for both. Inuyasha woke up from the dreams wondering if all that he had seen about Sesshoumaru was really true. Sesshoumaru had also woken up but seemed to be exhausted. What was the point of showing him those things all over again? The morning was still dark as heavy fog surrounded the area..

"Did you dream about anything?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes." his absent voice had returned to his surprise.

"About what?"

"The past."

Inuyasha had remembered the last dream vividly but the others were a mystery.

"Did those things really happen?"

Sesshoumaru took a minute before answering the question. Mitchiko had obviously shown Inuyasha something that he, himself, would never have told him. He debated with himself whether to confirm it or to say nothing at all. Either way, to Inuyasha, both would have been confirmation that the dreams were true to his past. He internally cringed at the thought that this journey would lead Inuyasha to understand more than anyone should know about him in their lifetime.

"Yes." the inevitable response came out.

"I don't think that father didn't love you." Inuyasha started again.

"hn?"

"You admitted the dreams were true. If that's the case, then in the first dream when you asked father if he and your mother loved you he didn't respond angrily. I don't think he knew what it meant."

"He admitted that he loved your mother, he knew what it meant."

"He didn't think about the meaning until you defined it."

"Even so, he never answered the question." 'Why am I talking about this?'

For a moment, Sesshoumaru had a point until Inuyasha realized how close Sesshoumaru and their father were in personality.

"You and father were one in the same. You would never answer a question based on someone else's belief. Father needed to find out on his own what love was. It didn't make sense to him until my mother came along so it took him a while. Remind you of anyone?"

"…" Sesshoumaru had never expected such a statement to come from Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome must have had some impact.

"Don't get all silent now! This ain't the time to play dumb."

"It's pointless."

"It's not pointless you're just stubborn as hell."

"Tch."

"Yeah…and besides that, you didn't just admire father, you loved father that's why you wanted to know that he felt the same."

"…What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your frustration with me is what brought us here, is it not?"

"I ain't frustrated."

"Then you're annoyed."

"I ain't annoyed either…I'm disappointed damn it."

"What did you expect?

Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru with a look that spoke every bit of 'are you serious?'

"…Nothing. Forget it." came the angry response.

Sesshoumaru realized he had missed something but didn't care to think on it any longer.

At that moment, the brother's noticed the sunrise. As the fog lifted the they noticed that they weren't sitting on grass anymore.

* * *

Whew! I had a good deal to spit out this time so this chapter was bit longer than expected. I think my intro chapters tend to be longer though!

_Thanks for reviewing everyone. The reader is just as important as the writer!_

_Preview CH 7 Climb - _"You're really gonna have to stop waitin til the last minute to make decisions."


	8. Climb

**Chapter 7-Climb**

I don't own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned to see that they were sitting at the base of Tankyuu mountain.

"So, where on this mountain are we supposed to find that stone?" Inuyasha asked aloud.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond as he got to his feet.

Both brothers could sense the stone but what they were sensing was not on the mountain it was inside it. A barrier appeared before them and opened as if leading them inside. Neither of them asked questions before stepping through it. The barrier closed behind them, trapping them inside the mountain's dark walls.

Sesshoumaru looked up, as Inuyasha did the same, hoping to find some kind of ceiling to the treacherous mountain but they found nothing. Darkness stretched for what could have been miles. Jumping wasn't an option without knowing how far up or where the mountain narrowed or jutted on the inside. Sesshoumaru didn't have the strength to fly so that wasn't an option either.

'Mitchiko only wanted us to do one thing and that's to climb. This is not going to turn out well.' Sesshoumaru grew angry at the thought. She wasn't making anything easy.

"I guess we're climbing." Inuyasha stated.

Walking forward, Inuyasha realized his brother wasn't following. He stopped and turned watching Sesshoumaru in thought. He noticed the daiyoukai looking up again as if questioning the climb. All the worst feelings in the world couldn't have summed up the predictions he was making. Sesshoumaru hated feeling so weak. It made him feel like a human and he hated it. Had he have been at full strength, the climb would have never bothered him but obviously that wasn't the case now. He had taken his power for granted, never thinking it could be stripped away from him so easily by some illness.

"Look, we've come to far to let this stop us. You know, just like I do that we're here for a reason. I can sense the stone's power and so can you. We can't quit now."

Once again the hanyou was right. As much as he wasn't interested in climbing he wasn't interested in being sick anymore either.

"Fine."

"…Right." Inuyasha was shocked. Sesshoumaru had never agreed with him on the first go. He had to be sick for that to happen.

…

The ascent was mixed with walking and actual climbing when ledges became to steep or narrow. The bottom was no longer visible but the top wasn't either as they climbed.

Inuyasha looked up hoping to find a wider ledge to rest on. He saw a small light but it was still a good distance away. There had to be a wider ledge there if it led back to the outside but he wasn't sure if it did. Fatigue was setting in for both of them and there was no way he was going to risk a fall.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"What?" came the quick annoyed reply

"Can you make out what that light is?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to see the light above them. Whatever it was, it didn't lead to the outside. Climbing further up, he realized that it was coming from something lodged into the mountain. "The stone…?" He thought out loud. Inuyasha looked up again, hearing those words.

At that moment the mountain started to shake. The ledges shifted up and down causing them to crumble beneath the brothers' feet. Both jumped to more stable footing but lost their balance again as that crumbled as well. Jumping again Inuyasha landed on a ledge just above Sesshoumaru. The mountain continued it's tremors as if it were going to cave in. Sesshoumaru stepped forward to jump to the higher ledge where Inuyasha rested. As he did so he felt the footing give and couldn't regain enough balance to push off. Inuyasha turned to see his brother falling.

The rapid descent didn't allow Sesshoumaru the luxury of grabbing hold of anything. Claws wouldn't do much to penetrate the rock hard surface. At the last minute he turned as he came to the end, digging his claws into the side of the ledge where the surface held more dirt. There was no way he would survive a drop like that in the state he was now. Hate would have been too nice of a word to describe the way he was feeling toward Mitchiko at this point.

The mountain continued it's rage as Inuyasha made his way down. He could see the ledges cracking and shifting where Sesshoumaru's claws were dug in. Only a few yards away, he hit a barrier.

"What the…". 'Why is there a barrier here? It wasn't here before.'

Taking out Tetsusaiga, it turned red as he used the barrier breaking technique but nothing happened.

A transparent image of a female demon appeared before him against the barrier.

"Listen to me Inuyasha. You cannot save your brother unless he wants you to save him. He will never accept you fully as his brother if you give of yourself without his asking. He has the choice now to fall to his death or swallow his pride."

Inuyasha watched her image disappear. He assumed that it was Mitchiko who had just spoken to him. Sesshoumaru struggled to pull up from the ledge. He should have been able to move up but something was pushing against him.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't get to you. There's a barrier here that I can't break through. It'll only come down if you admit you need my help."

'Admit to Inuyasha's help? Mitchiko has lost her mind. I would never ask for Inuyasha's help. I would rather die before I let that happen?!' He thought as he glanced the darkness beneath him. The mountain's anger increased as the rocks shifted around his grip.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you waiting for?"

'I won't. Why should I lower myself to asking for Inuyasha's help? He embodies the very emotion from my father that I never received? I've never had to ask for his help before and I won't now.'

The mountain raged on as if in response to Sesshoumaru's thoughts. Shifting again, the ledge cracked further.

"Forget about your stupid pride and your past, and let me help you! Whether you'll ever know what father thought of you isn't what's important right now. You're the only family I've got left. Maybe you should think about that. I care whether you live or die."

Sesshoumaru thought about what Inuyasha had said. 'Was his life really worth what was in the past? He had never had to ask for anyone's help before, especially not the hanyou's, and he had certainly never considered his feelings.'

"What am I supposed to say?" Sesshoumaru yelled angrily.

'I hope this is enough Mitchiko', Inuyasha thought. "One word Sesshoumaru. Do you want me to help you? Yes or No?"

The shaking intensified at the question. The ledge split fully and the daiyoukai felt his grip release.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

"…Yes."

Inuyasha jumped to the ledge as the barrier came down. The rumbling subsided as a cloud of dirt filled the air around them.

"You're really gonna have to stop waitin til the last minute to make decisions." Inuyasha said as he helped his brother up.

Both sat for a moment, trying to regain the energy to move on.

"I…understand why you're disappointed."

"…". This time Inuyasha was silent as Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment.

"When your mother died you should have become my responsibility. Instead, I left you to die. Obviously, the past is not something that I can change."

Inuyasha allowed the words to soak in. Sesshoumaru had finally come to the realization of what he had expected. Even threatened with death, he never thought his brother would admit to that but then again a lot of things had happened on this journey that he had never expected.

"Like I said, you have control over change if you want it bad enough."

….

"When Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha to fend for himself I could have strangled him right then and there but it wasn't my place to do so. Besides, it wouldn't have changed much of anything."

"My lady, I thought you said the spell couldn't kill him?"

"Oh dear friend, Myoga, he's not dead yet now is he?"

Myoga sweat dropped as he responded, "that wasn't quite what I thought you meant."

Mitchiko smiled, "have a little faith Myoga."

* * *

_Ok, so there's chapter 7. I was not elated with the way this chapter turned out. It was a little predictable and cliché so I don't know._

Preview Chapter 8 Paths : "Why would she want us to separate?" "Your guess is as good as mine."


	9. Paths

**Chapter 8 Paths**

The mountain wound and twisted on the inside as the brother's followed the aura given off by the stone. Each step seemed to lead to nowhere. They hadn't seen the stone since the fall.

"Do you feel that?" Inuyasha questioned as both of them stopped.

"The stone's aura split." Sesshoumaru responded

"If there's not more than one, how is that possible?"

"Mitchiko does as she wishes."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched the path before them split into two as well. Again, there was a choice to be made.

"What's it gonna be?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't think we have a choice."

"What are you talking about?"

"The barrier that's separating us has made that decision."

'Barrier?' Inuyasha thought. Reaching his hand out, he could feel the energy.

"Why would she want us to separate?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sesshoumaru responded

….

Inuyasha walked the left path, unsure of what he was going to find but heading toward the stone's aura. Something about it gave him a strange feeling about the split. It didn't make sense for Mitchiko to do the very opposite of her own goal.

The path ahead suddenly lightened as he approached. Stepping into the light, before him stood Sesshoumaru with Bakusaiga drawn.

"What the…?" 'This has got to be an illusion'

The illusion did not waste time attacking him as he quickly pulled Tetsusaiga to block the attack. The blades clashed several times. Despite the fact that he thought it was an illusion he hesitated. Was Mitchiko trying to trick him?

'What's the point in this?' Inuyasha questioned.

At that moment he could hear Mitchiko's voice.

"Inuyasha, you and your brother have fought each other many times. Of course by now, I assume that you know that this is an illusion or is it really? You both were placed on separate paths for a reason. That reason is trust. You would hesitate to kill this illusion because you are not completely sure that it is not really your brother. Would Sesshoumaru hesitate as well? Do you think that the both of you have come far enough to rely on each other's judgment? I'll let you in on a little secret. Both of your illusions are attached to your real bodies. You cannot control what your illusion does but anything that happens to it, will happen to you. How do you defeat that?"

The voice disappeared leaving Inuyasha dodging Bakusaiga. 'How Was he supposed to defeat that?'

….

Sesshoumaru approached the lit area of the right path. Stepping through the light he quickly drew Bakusaiga as he could feel something fast approaching. Dodging Inuyasha's Wind Scar he rushed forward striking with Bakusaiga.

'What is Mitchiko trying to do? This is nothing more than an illusion.'

Inuyasha's illusion jumped back into a ready stance with Tetsusaiga. Above him a blurred image appeared of Inuyasha and his illusion fighting.

"Sesshoumaru, you have never seen Inuyasha as your brother. Both of your beings are connected to these illusions, yet you cannot control them neither can you win against the Inuyasha you see before you. Inflict pain amongst each other eternally, destroy each other, isn't that what you wish? When trust is what determines the outcome in Inuyasha's hands, do you think that you have proven yourself worthy of it? Do you trust Inuyasha in return?"

Mitchiko's voice disappeared as Inuyasha's illusion attacked again. Blocking the attack those words ran through his mind. Had he done enough to gain Inuyasha's trust? If the answer was no…it was bound to be a long and tireless battle. One he wasn't sure he could maintain.

….

Inuyasha continued to fight as doubts ran through his mind. Cuts and slashes were appearing against his arms and chest in areas that the illusion hadn't even touched him. The only way that this was happening was from Sesshoumaru attacking his illusion. He guessed that Sesshoumaru was experiencing the same. He had continued to attack the illusion but it showed no signs of stopping despite the damage inflicted.

'Sesshoumaru wouldn't hesitate to kill me. He's done nothing to show me otherwise…has he?'

Thinking back to the past Inuyasha realized that there were so many opportunities that Sesshoumaru had had to kill him. He had even trusted him with his life when he had intentionally broken Tensaiga to allow him to take Meidou Zangetsuha. Despite the protests Sesshoumaru had been depending on him through this whole journey. In some ways, Sesshoumaru had humbled himself to his help. If he really looked hard enough, there was some trust there. In fact, Sesshoumaru wasn't the one who had the least trust, it was himself. If he continued to fight then it only proved to Sesshoumaru that he didn't trust him.

'Was that what Mitchiko was looking for? Was that the sign that Sesshoumaru needed to stop attacking him as well?'

If he was wrong he would soon find out. Putting away Tetsusaiga, he waited as Sesshoumaru's illusion approached him with a raised Bakusaiga.

….

Blood dripped from Sesshoumaru's side and shoulder as he continued to fight against the illusion. Inuyasha wasn't giving in and neither was he. Every cut only served as confirmation that Inuyasha took his threats literally. He hadn't given him any other reason not to do so. He realized now, how easily he could have depended on Inuyasha without even asking for his help yet Inuyasha would have had to literally get down on his hands and knees to beg for his in return. Had the situation have been the opposite would he have been so quick to lend Inuyasha a hand? Would he have stuck around throughout this journey or allowed Inuyasha to fend for himself without a second thought as he had so many years ago?

He knew the answers to his own questions. He had never needed the hanyou's help and hadn't thought there would ever be a time where he would. The whole situation had flipped sides and his own arrogance was coming back to haunt him. The very being that he had nearly shunned from this world and blamed for everything negative in his life, because of jealousy, was now going to be his undoing.

Even if he had have had his full power, there would have been no way for him to last against a being that he couldn't kill. There were only so many ways to dodge since strikes seemed to be having no real effect.

But the excess strikes that had been inflicted were no longer appearing against him. He was sure he hadn't delivered a blow strong enough to kill Inuyasha. The hanyou had stopped fighting but he was sure the illusion hadn't.

'So that was what Mitchiko wanted?'

'The illusions would have no effect if they weren't fueled by each other's doubts?' Jumping back, Sesshoumaru reluctantly sheathed Bakusaiga.

If he was wrong about Inuyasha then the diamond spears racing toward him would end everything.

'Inuyasha…I'm trusting you.'

….

Both brothers stood as the attacks approached them, bracing for what may be the end. It was too late for either to defend themselves as the attacks passed through their bodies and the light disappeared. The abundance of blood coming from their bodies a sign that neither still fully trusted the other but there had been enough there to keep them alive.

Inuyasha struggled to get up. If he had been injured this badly he wondered what had happened to Sesshoumaru. He had still had so many doubts left as the illusion had attacked him. His sense of smell began to deplete as he staggered down the rest of the path.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself into kneeling on his hands and knees. The spears seemed to ghost and pass through him but the pain and blood present was telling his mind otherwise. Pushing the pain and blood loss to the back of his mind he picked himself up to rest against the wall but realized that a new problem now presented itself as he looked toward the darkness. His sense of smell hadn't been at its full power from the beginning, but now Mitchiko had completely stripped him of it and he was sure she had done the same to Inuyasha.

Mentally and physically defeated he dared himself to yell pointlessly into the darkness. He did so out of shear frustration, despite the fact that it did no good, it didn't matter. Mitchiko was going to get what she wanted out of them one way or the other. She wasn't willing to stop at his humiliation, she wasn't willing to stop after humbling him, she wasn't willing to stop at the reminder of his past and she wasn't willing to stop after nearly killing him. She was making it painfully clear that he was going to have to do more than just tolerate Inuyasha's presence. They were going to have a bond whether he wanted it or not!

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews and for being patient everyone! I'm working to balance my life :P  
_

_Chapter 9 Within - "What is keeping you from your brother…?"_


	10. Within

**Chapter 9 - Within**

I definitely don't own Inuyasha

**Heads up: CH. 10 is the last chapter. I would have posted this on 8 but I wasn't sure if I was going to do another chapter after 10 but it doesn't look that way. I also like to end on even numbers so it will be 10, not including the interlude! :(**

"SESSHOUMARU…", yelling wasn't doing much good. Obviously they were out of range of each other's hearing.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall to rest. The bleeding had finally stopped. Looking at the path that seemed to stretch for all eternity he allowed his mind to wander to the stone. What could something so small really mean for both of them? Even once he and Sesshoumaru were cured, wouldn't Sesshoumaru still just go back to being the way he was before? The mistreating, uncaring nature was still all to evident under the illness. Maybe it was Sesshoumaru's lack of words or simply the way he made quick work of any of his questions, until recently. Even though he wanted his brother to get better, he had appreciated the small bond that they had acquired during the journey. Illness had actually brought his brother down to a respectable level. Second thoughts raced through his mind but he quickly shook them away. Resentment would only be the result of those thoughts and he knew that feeling already. A bond wasn't something that could be forced, even Mitchiko must have known that. She could only hope, just like himself, that this experience was going to work.

….

Sesshoumaru walked along the path. He was truly tired as he realized just how much he had relied on his sense smell. But he now realized something else. He hadn't truly relied on any of his own abilities after falling under Mitchiko's spell. Ten days had passed and he had never even cared to question Inuyasha to make sure that they were traveling in the right direction. He had solely depended on his younger brother to get them there. The loss, now, was clear and brought to mind the question of who would find who first? Looking down the path, he came to a stop. It made sense. No matter what he wanted, it really wasn't his choice to make. Mitchiko need not explain her intention here. Whether or not this journey ended was dependent upon Inuyasha. Maybe this entire journey wasn't pointless. He had learned things about himself and his brother that he hadn't thought about before. Maybe they weren't so different from each other after all. Inuyasha's human emotions were what had saved him but their father's blood was what made him strong enough to do so.

….

The eerie silence inside the mountain paralleled the feelings inside Inuyasha. Something inside him told him that with every step he took forward he was moving backward.

"Inuyasha…"

Interrupted from his thoughts, Inuyasha turned to face the direction from which Mitchiko's voice was coming. He waited as her figure approached him from the darkness. Stopping within an arm's length, she faced him as she continued.

"What is keeping you from your brother, Inuyasha?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You shouldn't have any trouble finding your brother."

"What do you mean? I can't see him, hear him or smell him."

"Why do you rely on your senses rather than what's within?"

Inuyasha was puzzled by the question. His expression told Mitchiko to continue.

" Ever since you stepped into that light you've had doubts not just about trusting your brother but about giving up what little you have obtained from him so far. You two are family. You should be able the feel your brother's distress within yourself. You never knew it was supposed to be there because you and your brother have always fought each other."

"tch…if I've never had it, how am I supposed to know when its there?"

Placing her hand on his shoulder she responded.

"Maybe a bond is not something that can be forced but it can be shaped and created. I believe that it was you who said that if you wanted change bad enough it would happen. You are the key to your brother's cure. His cure is not just from this spell of illness, but from himself and his past as is yours. When you're ready to find your brother, you will. Clear your mind of all your negative thoughts. When your mind is clear, you'll feel it."

Light surrounded her and she disappeared leaving Inuyasha with her words.

Watching Mitchiko disappear, the memory of the dream ran through his mind once again. How long had he run away from his brother before he had finally decided to stop and face him? There were so many things, back then, that he had never understood. Even now he couldn't figure out why it would take something as drastic as this spell to bring them together. They were brothers, half or not, they both shared their father's blood but Sesshoumaru didn't see it that way. It pained him to think that if he went back that nothing would be different. Closing his eyes he fist his hands at his sides, it was his choice to make. Only a clear mind and a feeling from within would lead him back to his brother.

….

As much as he tried, Sesshoumaru couldn't shake the foreign discomfort within. Slightly shaking his head he tried to dismiss it, blaming it on the illness. Worry was not something he typically felt for anyone and especially not for Inuyasha but it was there and building by the moment. The dreams had been replaying in the back of his mind, particularly at the moment where he had been watching Inuyasha up in a tree on the night of the new moon. The root cause of his worry suddenly hit him almost as hard as the illusion's attack had. He wasn't sure what time of day it was but he and Inuyasha were going to have to find each other quickly. If he remembered correctly, the night of the new moon was tonight. Without any demonic power, the hanyou was helpless, needless to say he, himself, wasn't in the best condition either.

…..

Inuyasha unclenched his fists and relaxed his body. He allowed his mind to go blank as he focused on finding Sesshoumaru. Slowly, he felt a slight pulse build. As it strengthened it registered pain and fatigue but there was something else there that was stronger…worry? He could begin to feel the direction from which it was coming. The path disappeared as if it was no longer needed. Fearing the feeling wouldn't last he sped toward the source.

Inuyasha was in a dead sprint, not exactly sure where he was going, as he ran in the direction of the feeling. Everything from within was telling him that he had to keep going. Rounding a corner he felt the sensation strengthen then disappear. Surprised to see two golden eyes that were slightly wider than usual, Inuyasha quickly realized stopping was going to be very difficult.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru questioned out loud as he realized that he was in the direct path of his brother who was moving at breakneck speed. His body disobeyed his every command to move quickly. His reflexes had taken a vacation some time ago. He really, really hated being sick. He simply braced as Inuyasha crashed dead into him. Jaken was one thing but with Inuyasha being almost as big and as strong as he was, traveling at that speed was no joke. Usually, he wouldn't admit to himself that something like this hurt, but it did.

Groaning, both of them managed to sit up.

"I'm going to kill you."

"geez…quit lying to yourself."

"Did you have to run?"

"What? You prefer that I walked and took my sweet time?"

"You could have stopped."

"You could have moved."

Inuyasha immediately received a look of something similar to disgust. It must have been the modification to the glare since Sesshoumaru was sick. Inuyasha smirked, not only at his brother's reaction but at the fact that he had been able to find him. He wouldn't have ever taken the chance of literally running into his brother without a sincerely promised death and maybe he could have stopped before doing so. He would have certainly tried in the past, but this time he didn't care. Mitchiko's advice had worked.

Despite Sesshoumaru's annoyance at the reunion, the anxiety had disappeared and he was actually relieved to see the little brother. He wasn't sure how Inuyasha had managed to find him without his sense of smell and even though it really didn't matter, he still wanted to know.

"How did you find me?"

"Gut feelings I guess. You were worried about something."

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised but didn't respond.

"Well…were you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It's not of any importance."

"humph…you say it but you don't mean it."

At that moment Inuyasha felt his body pulse and realized that he was changing. He had been so consumed with helping his brother and finding the stone that he had forgotten that it was the night of the new moon. His hair turned black as he gained human ears and his fangs and claws shortened.

Sesshoumaru allowed a slight huff to escape. Inuyasha noticed the sound and his brother's shift. Obviously the older brother hadn't meant for it to be heard.

"You knew…didn't you?"

"…"

"That's a yes."

"Far from it."

"Ha…so you're admitting that you were in fact worried about something."

"You're not going to stop, are you?"

"No."

"Believe what you want."

"I've been doing that all along, you ain't gotta give me permission."

"No one taught you how to speak did they?"

"Nobody taught you how to lie did they?"

"You are not supposed to answer a question with a question."

"I thought it was rhetrorical!"

At that statement Sesshoumaru coughed out a laugh. Inuyasha was taken aback by Sesshoumaru's reaction. He wasn't sure whether he should get up and run or lay down and play dead. Hoping that he wouldn't have to do either, he tried his luck.

"What?"

Sesshoumaru smirked again at the question. He had surprised himself by allowing the laugh to slip but he guessed that the whole situation must have gotten to him or maybe he was just getting comfortable around his younger brother.

"The correct pronunciation is rhetorical, Inuyasha."

* * *

_Thanks everyone for your reviews. _

_(Final Chapter) Chapter 10: Bond - "What are we supposed to do?" "I don't know."_


	11. Bond

**Chapter 10 - Bond**

Rumbling within the mountain interrupted the brother's conversation but suddenly stopped. Glancing each other they both stood, ready for whatever might be coming their way. The rumbling started again, lasting for a longer period of time then stopped, once again.

"What was that?" Inuyasha questioned, still in his human form.

Sesshoumaru looked around, trying to figure out what had changed. His sense of smell was still gone so he couldn't pick up anything that way. Obviously the rumbling hadn't been for nothing.

"We should probably go." Inuyasha stated.

"You're still human or have you forgotten?"

"And you're still sick. There's no reason to wait."

"…suit yourself."

The rumbling continued periodically as they made their way toward the aura of the stone. Sesshoumaru could feel the aura reacting with his body. It was almost as if the closer that he got the more that he could feel the effects of the spell but it was a slightly different feeling. It was as if it was reminding him of everything that he had been through.

"Wait!" Inuyasha spoke

Stopping, Sesshoumaru turned to him.

"I'm almost sure this is the way that I was running when I was trying to find you."

"What's your point?"

"I can't quite pin it but something's changed."

"Are you sure this is the way you came?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

Inuyasha looked around, trying to figure out what it was that had changed, but with his vision not being what it usually was he couldn't see enough in the darkness to figure it out. Another rumble shook the insides of the mountain as he searched his memory.

Lifting his head from thought he walked to the side. Somewhat surprised, he stopped.

"Sesshoumaru…how far can you walk to the other side?"

Not quite sure why his brother wanted to know, he responded. "I'm on the other side."

Reaching out to show what he meant he touched the wall to his left.

As soon as he did so, he quickly understood what Inuyasha was implying. He hadn't been through here, so there was no way that he would have known that the walls should have been farther apart. All the rumbling meant one thing. The walls were closing in faster than they realized.

"The stone is close. Let's go." Sesshoumaru stated.

….

Mitchiko watched as the brothers made their way closer to the stone. So much had occurred between the two. They were closer now than they truly realized. They had overcome every obstacle that had been placed in front of them. And now they had overcome the barriers between them. What better way to show how close they had become through the physical process of pushing them together. The walls were not closing in on them because she simply willed them to, but because they were ready.

"Myoga."

"Yes my lady?"

"I think that the brothers are coming to the end of this journey and I have a little request to make."

"What might that be my lady?"

"Oh…just a little something to ensure that they're able to move on after this is over. I wouldn't want all of their hard work to go to waste."

Myoga listened as she told him what to do. Bounding off of her shoulder he turned as she finished.

"…and remember, it's urgent."

….

The rumbling continued as the aura of the stone strengthened. Hesitating, Sesshoumaru realized that they were at the stone but they couldn't see it.

"Why did you stop?" Inuyasha asked

"The stone is here. I can feel it."

"Where?"

Sesshoumaru again hesitated to respond. The feeling from the spell was at it's peak, effecting his ability to truly say where. Honestly, he had no clue.

"I don't…know."

"You don't know?"

"I am not all-knowing Inuyasha."

The brothers scanned the narrow area as they started to realize that they were running out of time and quickly.

Turning their backs to opposite walls they pushed against the wall in front of them in hopes that they would miraculously stop. Slight panic and frustration set in for both as they realized that they weren't going to find the stone in time.

"What are we supposed to do?" Inuyasha started.

"I don't know."

"Did we miss something?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're always quick to point out if I missed something."

"What…you think that what I know has just always been there?

"Well you sure as hell acted like it all the time."

"You are sadly mistaken."

"…this just wasn't…"

Sesshoumaru could see the disappointment in his brother's face. This wasn't the way things were supposed to end, especially not with them arguing.

"Inuyasha, I've been depending on you this whole time. I couldn't have done this without you. If I could go back and change what happened between us…I would.

I…I'm sorry."

"…"

Inuyasha was at a loss for words as the rumbling started again. The walls continued to push them closer. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt his body pulse as it changed back into that of his half demon form. What good would it do them now?

Slowly, a light began to grow overhead. As the light dimmed the Toruko stone could be seen floating. It suddenly donned on the brothers that their inability to see the stone was because it didn't recognize Inuyasha in his human form. Without hesitation, both reached up to grab it. As both hands touched, they were showered in turquoise light. The blinding light dimmed once again as both opened their eyes and realized that they were no longer in the mountain, but seemingly floating.

"Did we…?"

"I would think not... "

"No, you're not dead."

Both turned to see Mitchiko.

Mitchiko smiled as she continued, "the spell is breaking so you're in a state between sleep and consciousness. Everything that you have been through, all of the challenges that you both have faced, were either manifested, shaped or overcome through your minds. Some of them I created while others I simply helped along."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"The dreams, for example, were recollections from both of your pasts, but your minds individually chose which dreams were necessary for you to see. In your case, Inuyasha, you had always questioned what Sesshoumaru's reaction was to your mother and father being together as well as your father's death. So you received those scenes. Sesshoumaru's mind, on the other hand, requested dreams that were based more on questioning himself and regret. I merely put them together for both of you to see. Sesshoumaru, the ledge was your idea. Because you automatically assumed that you were going to fall at some point you did. I simply decided to use it to my advantage as I kept you from saving yourself."

"Why did you do this?" Sesshoumaru questioned her.

"I made a promise to your father. Even though he wasn't the best at expressing emotions, he loved you both very much and wanted for both of you to be close. He never favored one of you over the other. His ultimate goal was for the two of you to be one unstoppable force as brothers but, early on, he could see that that was going to be a challenge. Sesshoumaru, when you started to show signs of jealously toward Inuyasha, your father worried that you two would destroy each other. Among his many reasons for leaving each of you with the sword that you now have was the hope that mastering them would bring you two closer together. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He wanted a bond and I was his last hope of accomplishing it. So now you know exactly what he wanted. There's no more guessing or questioning his motives. It's up to you. What you do with this information is your choice. Were the things that both of you said and did throughout this journey only out of desperation and impatience? Or, were these things only hidden inside allowing incorrect perceptions of each other to cover them? You be the judge but know that I'll be watching."

….

Both brothers felt the warmth of the sun against their eye lids as they opened them. Sitting up, there they sat, in the clearing, where they had encountered Mitchiko in her wolf form. Sesshoumaru immediately noticed that his sense of smell had returned and the weakness that he had felt was gone as well. Not a hint of a scratchy throat, cough, fever, headache or nausea was present either. Of course Inuyasha's symptoms had dissipated as he had gotten better through the journey so he simply regained the sense of smell that he had lost near the end.

The wind blew, rustling the leaves on the trees, as the inu brothers sat dumbfounded trying to put together what had really just happened to them. The silence between them felt awkward as they really weren't sure what to do. What were they supposed to say to each other, 'bye?…see you when I run across you again? We should do this again in a century? Let's be friends? '.Suddenly they heard Jaken's voice.

"Mi lord, I heard that something was urgent, I came as quickly…"

"Get lost Jaken." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Mi lord?"

"You heard him imp, go throw yourself off the nearest cliff."

"You half-bre…aaaaah". Jaken was stopped by the fairly large rock Sesshoumaru chunked at his mouth.

"Shut it."

"Nice throw."

"It doesn't take much to hit a mouth that size. Feel free."

Jaken sat up and looked at both brothers who were tossing rocks up in one hand and smirking devilishly.

Jaken quickly got up and ran as both brothers stood up. Motioning Sesshoumaru to wait, Inuyasha waited until Jaken got about a hundred yards away on top of the hill.

"HEY TOAD!" Inuyasha shouted as he launched the rock. Turning Jaken was thwonked as he fell behind the hill.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Distance…nice."

Inuyasha laughed slightly as the silence started to slip back in.

"Yeah…Sooo…I guess I'll see ya around."

"Are you in such a rush, Inuyasha?"

"Tch…not really. I just figured after eleven days of being around me you'd be more than happy to get rid of me."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before responding.

"My brother told me that if I wanted change bad enough, that it would happen. Is that still true?"

"Yeah, it always will be."

Sesshoumaru huffed in slight relief

"One thing though…"

"What's that?" Inuyasha questioned

"What was said and done on this journey…stays between us."

"I ain't gonna tell anybody…"

Inuyasha smiled as he took off, then finished the statement. "… except for Miroku, Sango, Rin..."

"Inuyasha?!…Inuyasha I'm Serious…INUYASHA!"

…

Mitchiko smiled from her position up in a tree as she watched the brothers.

"Thanks for finding the imp Myoga."

"It was my pleasure my Lady."

"Hmph...they may fight and they may argue but they are brothers unlike any. I think that they'll be just fine, don't you?"

"Indeed my lady. Indeed."

* * *

_Many thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, put this story on alert or otherwise. I have truly enjoyed writing it as it was absolutely one of my favorites. But alas, all good things come to an end and as sad as I am to see it finished I knew, starting out, that this would not be a tremendously long story. I absolutely love writing so I'll definitely have other stuff to come in the future as there are some other works in progress. Once again, its been a pleasure. Thanks!_

_Just one more time, please review :-)  
_


End file.
